Go All The Way With Me
by shishi17
Summary: When Finn goes back to Marceline for help with Princess Bubblegum, he gets more than expected.
1. Chapter 1

When Jake and Finn catch up after a serious day of adventure-ing. Jake mentions about the plans for the night.

"Hey Finn! There is another movie night going on tonight! You know what that means right buddy?" Jake says as he is winking and nudging Finn.

"Gross dude! I don't want to be involved in another Slobber fest!" Finn makes a disgusted face and slightly chuckles… Every time Jake wants to go to the movies, it is always some make out flick. He knows exactly what Jake wants Finn to do. He wants him to find someone kissable, and Finn wouldn't tell him, but he already had someone in mind. Princess Bubblegum, from the candy kingdom was his target. He had tried and failed before, but this time was different. He wanted this moment to be special. Nothing would make Finn happier then to win over Princess Bubblegum's heart.

When Jake elbows Finn in the side, Finn comes back to the real world and Jake says, "Hey man! Come back to earth! Are you going ask Bubblegum again?" and then winks and gives him what he calls his "sexy smile." Finn laughed at Jake and punched him lightly on the arm.

"If it will make you happy, I guess I have no choice dude." Finn sadly agrees.

"SWEET!" Jake exclaims. "Don't screw it up this time man! If you need my advice you can alwa- HEY! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Finn was already out the door and running straight for the Candy Kingdom.

Finn thinks to himself, "I can't trust Jakes advise! But what the glob am I going to say?" Before Finn knew it, he was already at Princess Bubblegum's door. Finn knocks on her castle door, and he says nervously, "Hey, Princess? Um... Can I... Uh... Ask you a question?"

Princess Bubblegum lets him while telling him, "of course you can Finn!"

"I was wondering if you... Can I come in?" Finn says with a nervous hesitation

Princess Bubblegum hugs him in the friendliest way possible before adding, "Of course you can Finn, you're my friend!

Finn thinks to himself, "Man, still in the friend zone... Crud.." but hugs Bubblegum back anyways when he notices a canvas in the corner, and asks her what she's working on.

Princess Bubblegum just tells him, "Oh, just something silly…. So what did you want to ask me Finn?" When Finn's attempt at small talk crashes and burns. Finn mentally criticizes himself and tries to change the subject... again but this time he brings up curtains.

Princess Bubblegum hesitantly replies with, "Finn they are the absolute same curtains I've always had… Are you alright… you seem like something is wrong, or you're thinking too hard…"

Finn, again, criticizes himself for messing up, and then Finn shifts nervously as he speaks. "Well... Uh... PB... Will you, do me the honors... Or er.." Finn lets out a long sigh and says almost quickly "WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" Princess Bubblegum sadly turns him down.

Finn protests, "But Princess! I... Really, like you... and... stuff..."

Princess Bubblegum apologizes, "I'm sorry Finn. I only see you as a friend. I don't like you in that way…

Finn tries to protest again but Princess Bubblegum interrupts him, "Finn, maybe we should talk about this later alright?" Finn walks out of her room with his head drooping because he's has never felt more heart broken and disappointed before in his life. Finn left the Candy Kingdom. He sat down on a hill and looked up to the Princess's window. He watched for about 10 minutes when the Princess peered out the window and slammed them shut. Finn sighed as he buried his face in his knees.

Marceline walks up to Finn and carefully asks him, "what's wrong lil' dude?"

Finn just looks up at Marceline, "Oh... Hey Marceline... Nothing's wrong..." This makes Marceline ask if he's indeed having Bubblegum troubles again.

Finn asks, still clearly upset, "It was that obvious huh?"

Marceline replies, "That seems to be what you're moping around about 100% of the time you're moping around… It's predictable when you're outside her castle..."

Finn looks over at the castle as he thinks of Bubblegum. Finn tries to explain, "I just.. You know... Want her to have the same feelings that I do..." Finn looks at Marceline, and asks, "I don't suppose you could help?"

Marceline just says casually "I guess I can. But this is the last time; it's tiring seeing you moping." Finn gets clearly excited, and starts to regain his usual smile as his hopes for Bubblegum and him start to return; just as Marceline adds, "As long as you promise this is the last time you ask."

Finn exclaims, "You're the best Marceline!" Finn hugs Marceline. "So, what should we do?"

Marceline tells to Finn, "We should definitely get you more into less of a friend guy… here come with me." Then Marceline takes Finn back to her house. Finn asks what they're in fact doing at Marceline's place when they're supposed to be getting Finn and Princess Bubblegum together. So, Marceline explains, "We are getting you two together. But you're too nice, too open; we need to get you more prepped. You're innocent and in love, but if she says she doesn't feel that way we have to make it seem less obvious just how innocent and in love you are so that she realizes that she does like you." Finn sits on Marceline's couch and fiddles with his fingers on his knees.

After a few moments of silence Finn finally asks, "Soooo, like... Go kill a dragon, or something? Because I know a totally awesome place to slay us up some dragons."

Marceline laughs a little then says, "No silly not slaying dragons, I mean that'd help you seem like a hero… but you're so young and so innocent. I mean, have you ever even so much as held hands with a girl?"

"YES I HAVE!" Finn says as his face begins to turn red from embarrassment, and the fact that he actually never has.

Marceline walks over to Finn to add, "See? You're not man enough for Bubblegum. She's an older woman, the way to woo us is experience with girls, but since you're needing enough experience by tonight… in a couple hours, we'll have to settle for making you seem experienced."

Finn continues to turn even redder. He has no idea what Marceline is talking about, nor is he really sure he wants to find out. Finn hesitantly asks, "and what exactly are you thinking?" He finishes off his question with a gulp.

Marceline just smiles at his innocence. "As much as I would like to make you no longer a virgin. Or at least make out with you… maybe something more… If you insist on going for Bubblegum… I can just give you some advice, and see if she still wants to fuck you when she finds out you're an innocent little virgin."

Finn is so red that Marceline could have eaten it right off his face. Finn exclaims rather loudly, "WHAT?"

Marceline laughs once again, even barely able to say, "Oh Finn… You didn't think a girl like Bubblegum was still a virgin did you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah... I don't own anyyy of the characters. I forgot this on the last one... I owned them then.  
>AN: For one, I tried my hardest to get this up last night but something just did not want it to work... And yeah. It's short, but it was the best ending!

Finn's face turns all sorts of new shades of red as he exclaims, "WHAT? I.. WAI... HUH!"

Marceline pulls Finn into a hug, and just simply replies, "Oh you poor, poor, naive little boy! The princess is a full-grown 18 year-old woman. Someone's bound to have tapped that. and once you've had sex there is no going back to never having sex. You have to try to seem like less of a virgin. And maybe… if you feel like you need real experience I can help out here and there"

Finn face continues to be red, and he just starts to freak out, "I don't want to have sex with her! I don't even know what sex is! What the glob are you talking about Marceline!" Finn then thinks to himself, "I'm not sure I want to know.."

A smile creeps along Marceline's face when she realizes that Finn has never had the chance to hear the sex conversation one's parents often give at the very age Finn was. She innocently states, "Oh… You've never had the birds and the bees conversation… Well then we need to start there.."

Finn continues to freak out, but his face states to become its normal colors as a look of confusion strikes upon his face, and he asks, "The birds and the bees? Huh?"

Marceline laughingly says, "You're lucky. If it were adults, parents, telling you. They'd tell you to wait. That sex only happens when two people love each other very much. But, sex is when you put your penis, when it's hard, into a girl's vagina, her most private part. And it feels very good for the both of you."

Finn, even more confused now asks, "You mean my crotch? Jake told me it is called a trouser snake, and that it could devour any girl that sees it. So why would I risk hurting her? Also, what the glob is a vagina?"

Marceline just keeps laughing, "It can also be called a trouser snake, even, silly things that I won't bother mention, or a dick, or, even more rarely used unless it's just between you and the person you're having sex with, cock. But Finn, you won't hurt her. It feels good, because that's what makes babies if not careful. A vagina is what girls have, like you have a penis." As another smile creeps it's away across her face she adds, "Would you like to see one?"

"You have a thing that flops around in your pants too?" Finn says has his eyes start to widen.

Marceline just keeps laughing, something about this was just so innocently amusing, "No silly! Ours is different because yours is supposed to fit into ours."

Finn just replies, "I'm just so confused by all of this. My mind is going bazonkers because of it."

Marceline sighs, "I would offer to show you what happens. But you're too innocent. And, Bubblegum wouldn't like it if I spoiled your love for her." Marceline quickly adds, "Here, I'll just tell ya, act confident, stand tall. If you need anything else, you know where to find me." With this Marceline disappears, leaving Finn sitting on her couch alone.

Finn knocks on Princess Bubblegum's door once again and yells, "PB I need to speak with you right now!"

Princess Bubblegum annoyingly says, "Alright. Alright, what is it Finn?" Bubblegum was still irritated with Finn for the way he acted earlier when she, of course, turned down his date offer.

Finn was about to answer, but then he remembered that he had to act confident. Without knowing what to expect, he opened Princess Bubblegum's door to confront her face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, it took awhile... personally though, this is my favorite chapter... So much is between hilarious and just great to the story!**

Once Finn walked into Bubblegum's room he was suddenly shocked to see Bubblegum knelt down next to Peppermint Butler. Finn couldn't believe what he saw! Bubblegum was giving him a hand job right then and there! Bubblegum sees Finn walk in and doesn't know what to say, so she looks back at the Peppermint Butler. If Finns jaw could it would have hit the ground. He was so surprised at what he saw that he didn't know what to say. Then Marceline's words came rushing back to his head.

_"Oh Finn… You didn't think a girl like Bubblegum was still a virgin did you?"_ Those words kept repeating over and over and over again in Finns head.

Princess Bubblegum tries to speak, "Finn! You... you shouldn't be he-" Just before Bubblegum could finish her sentence, Peppermint Butler shot a whole load all over Bubblegum's face. Finn looked in utter horror at the now cum drenched Bubblegum that was knelt down in front of him. After a while he began to back up slowly as he began to realize what Marceline meant. Finns eyes began to water as her words kept moving in his head

_"Oh Finn… You didn't think a girl like Bubblegum was still a virgin did you?"_

_"Was still a virgin did you?_

_"Still a virgin?"_

"_A virgin?"_

Finn noticed that Bubblegum was trying to move closer to Finn. He looked at her one last time before a single tear fell from his face. Once that tear hit the floor, he turned around and ran as far as he could away from the Candy Kingdom. Finn kept walking until he got back to his tree house, but he didn't go inside. Finn had a feeling Bubblegum would try to find him, so he kept walking. He didn't know where he was going and before he knew it he was in Marceline's cave once again. Finn sighed as he thought of Marceline's words once again. He walked up to Marceline's door and knocked on it three times. Finn hesitantly called out, "Hey... Marceline... You home?"

Marceline opens her door, and slowly says, "Yeah Finn?"

Finn says with a hint of shame, "You were right all along Marceline…."

Marceline opens the door a little more, "And?"

Finn just keeps saying with more and more shame, "Bubblegum... Didn't... She..." Finn sighs, "You told me she wasn't a virgin, remember? What is a virgin exactly?"

Marceline gets a little smirk, still speaking slowly, "Someone whose had sex, Finn."

Finn looks at her, "Yeah... You've said that already... But, I don't know what any of this really means."

Marceline speaks in that playful way, "You have a computer right?"

Finn speaks slowly now, "I have B-Mo. Other then that, no. Why?"

Marceline, having returned to her playful self pulls Finn to the computer in her bedroom, "I have something I want you to watch."

Finn looks puzzled as he watches Marceline go to work on the computer. "What do you want to me to watch?"

Marceline pulls up a porn site and puts it on for Finn then walks out, quickly adding, "Enjoyyy."

Finn is still confused as he watched Marceline walk out, giving him a wave of her fingers and an evil smile. Finn turns back to the computer to see two vampires on video. One was a female and the other was male. Finn, thinking to himself, "Huh.. Wonder why she wanted me to watch this?" Then Finn heard a click behind him. Marceline locked Finn in the room!

Finn sat there looking at the door for a while. Then he heard a voice say, "I want you to fuck me hard." come from the video on the computer.

Finn, thinking to himself once again, "What the!" Finn looked back to the computer screen.

The vampires on the video were naked once he started watching again. Finn yells, "WOAH? What is this?" Finn kept watching, as if some force kept his eyes on the screen. The male vampire had put the female vampire on a bed. The camera came closer to the lower half of both vampires.

The male vampire asks, "You want me to fuck you hard huh?-"The male vampire was rubbing his cock on the female vampire's thing. Finn remembered Marceline calling that a vagina.

The female vampire replies, "YES! Please! I want your cock inside me!" The male vampire moved his cock slightly lower and all of the sudden it was inside the female vampire. He started moving his hips back and forth and with every movement his cock would slide in and out, causing the female vampire to moan. As the camera change between positions Finn began to understand what sex was.

Then all of the sudden the Male vampire started panting, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum" The female vampire knelt down next to his cock.

Finn thought to himself, "That looks like what PB was doing!" Finn leaned a little closer wondering what he meant by cum. As soon as he had that thought, a cream colored liquid rushed out of the male vampire's cock all over the female vampire's face. Finn sat back in the chair as all of his questions were almost answered like that. Finn felt something move in his pants. He looked down to see a slight bulge. Finn was aroused by the video he had just watched.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yup.. It's finally here. Enjoy! :3**

"MARCELINE!" Finn cried out in hopes Marceline could explain what is happening to him.

Marceline walks in and asks, "What do you need Finny, baby?"

Finn dramatically turns towards Marceline pointing at his crotch with a very serious face that looked ridiculously funny. Finn slowly asked, "What is this! What is happening to me?"

Marceline just laughs, "Oh Finn… That's what happens when you watch, or read, or are involved in something extremely dirty and sexual."

Finn gets more curious, "Huh? Why does my crotch lump up?"

Marceline says, "It gets hard Finn… That's what happens to a boy when he gets horny. He'd have to be hard to have sex with a girl.. It's human nature."

Finn exclaims, "I don't want a lump on my crouch! How do I get rid of it?"

Marceline slyly replies, "There's all sorts of sexual ways, or you could think about icky things, like dead babies."

Finn just keeps shouting, "Ew! I don't want to think of dead babies!" Finn finally started to calm down, but shortly after he realized what Marceline was wearing. She wore a red tight tank top that revealed her belly button at the end. Finn's eyes slowly moved down as he noticed that she was also wearing tight black shorts to match with her tank top. His eyes trailed back up to her eyes and he noticed that her hair was all shaggy. He started to blush furiously at the way she looked. Then he felt the "lump" moving again.

Marceline asks, almost sincerely, "Something wrong Finn? Want to talk about Bubblegum? I'm sure you just want to go running back and try to get her back… again" Marceline just rolls her eyes at his stupidity.

Finn looked down at the ground as he mumbled, "The last person I want to talk to right now is Bubblegum." Finn looked back up at Marceline and felt the "lump" move again. Finn, purely frustrated, exclaims "UGH! Why does this stupid lump keep moving?"

Marceline shyly replies, "Well, if you aren't going to think of dead babies to get rid of your boner, you can masturbate. Then you won't need any female assistance in getting rid of it."

Finn asks curiously, "Boner? I don't remember you telling me about that one. And while you're at it, you might as well explain masturbating to me. All this is just... So new to me."

Marceline giggles a little and runs her fingers through her hair, "A name for a penis, when hard. Masturbating is when you touch yourself, until that stuff that came out of the male vampire in that movie, comes out of your 'lump' as you keep calling it."

Finn asks, "So? I don't actually have a "lump" it's that thing called a penis? So what Jake told me, about it being a trouser snake, it isn't true is it?"

Marceline keeps giggling as she replies, "No, it's been called a trouser snake by people before, but it's more commonly a penis."

Finn slowly says, "Yeah, but the story Jake told me. That if I showed a girl that they would be devoured by it... It was a lie wasn't it? I don't know whom to trust anymore."

Marceline runs her fingers through her hair and just looks down, "No, it wasn't true, what Jake said, but if you don't know whom to believe, you can choose. I'm trying Finn. Really, but I feel like you might as well trust Jake and go back to the princess for all the progress we're making."

Finn becomes confused, "But... I don't think I can face the Princess. And I don't want another lie about all this from my best man Jake." Finns boner throbs again. "Why won't this thing just go away?"

Marceline repeats herself, "I told you what you needed to do; masturbation is touching your boner until you do what the male in that video I showed you did."

Finn asks frustrated, "Is that really the only way of getting rid of it?"

Marceline replies slowly, "You can do something sexual with a girl, like what the girl in the video did when the boy got there. Or a girl could put there mouth around your boner until you do the same thing, or you could have sex, but since you keep talking about not seeing the Princess I see masturbation as the best thing."

Finn starts to look nervous, "I don't know. It just sounds so weird. I don't even know where to start"

Marceline walks over to Finn and puts her hand on his thigh, slowly saying, "Finn, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if you need help figuring out what to do… I could possibly help you out… show you what boys typically do… "


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, this took awhile, but I am proud to say that this had a GREAT turnout for what it is, I mean, it's prettyy sweet so I hope it was worth the ridiculously long wait! Keep the reviews coming, they encourage the writing to keep happening!**

"Marc-" Finn began to moan as Marceline's hand began to move down his waist.

"Finn, do you want this? Because if not I will stop.", Marceline cautiously says.

"Marceline.. I.. I don't know... What you are doing... But.. Don't.. Stop." Finn barely gets his words out.

Marceline just takes off Finn's pants slowly. Finn lets out a deep moan has his pants roll over his boner. Finn asks, "What is... this I'm feeling?"  
>Marceline answers, "pleasure."<p>

Finn replies, "Pleasure? It feels... so amazing." Marceline's hands slowly move over his crotch, and a sudden burst of pleasure coursed through Finns body.

Marceline asks, "You like it don't you?"

Finn moans again, "I- UNH!" Marceline gripped his boner slightly, moving her hand back and forth slowly. Finn was almost overwhelmed with this newfound delight. Whatever Marceline was doing, he didn't want her to stop. "Marceline... It feels... Good... Can… Can you go faster?" Then Marceline starts to go a little faster. "How long... Does this... Unnh.. Feeling Last? AH"

Marceline finally replies, "Until you cum Finn."

Finn keeps moaning, "What... AH... Does that mean?"  
>Marceline, "that liquid that come out of the male vampire in that video, that will happen."<p>

Finn, barely able to talk, gets out, "AH! I think! I think I can... AAAHHH! Feel it!" Marceline all of the sudden stopped. She slowly moved her hand away as she trailed his shaft with her index finger. "No! Please... Don't stop... " Finn is panting heavily, "Why... Did, *breaths slowly* you stop?" Marceline slowly begins to walk away. She walked out of the room giving him a wink on the way out. As she left the room she locked it behind her.

Marceline just says, "you'll figure it out Finny." as she walks out the door. Finn watched her leave panting. The pleasure slowly started to leave his body. In a sexual panic, Finn rubbed his hand down his crotch like how Marceline did. His hand began to move faster and faster over his boner, but he couldn't get that white liquid to come out. Out of pure human reaction, he gripped his cock with his hand. A new sudden rush of pleasure began to overwhelm him. He began to move his hand fast over his cock. It felt so good to him that he couldn't keep his eyes down and he couldn't help but drool. It still wasn't enough though! Finn was feeling slightly frustrated. He was feeling so desperate to get there that he pulled the rest of his clothing off to get a full grip of his cock.

Now nothing was slowing down Finn as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. Finn pants, "I can feel it... I.. I'm... gonna.. AAAHHHH!" Before Finn could say the obvious word, a smooth white sticky goo shot out of his shaft. He didn't stop moving his hand for a while as he felt his cock throb as more goo came out. His arms dropped and hanged at his side. His hand had sticky goo dripping from his fingertips, white goo dripped from the chair, and Marceline's carpet had a liquid stain on it. Finn felt great, and even felt exhausted! As if he had just slain an evil ice dragon summoned by the Ice King himself.

Marceline slowly walks in, "Finn, you decent? Do you feel better? Wait, why I am asking, that answer was obvious."

"MARCELINE!" Finn jolted up from the chair as he saw Marceline enter. He had no idea how to react! Finn was so embarrassed that he began to turn red again. Marceline replied calmly, "Calm down. I obviously know what you did; I even led you to it. I just wanted to make sure that you were finished."

"Oh." Finn said calmly, then he realized that his pants were still down. He turned cherry red as he began to pull his pants back up.

Marceline awkwardly said, "Well, thanks to the stain on my carpet, I can bet you feel much better, and maybe now you can go try to win over Bubblegum! She actually came over while I left you in here trying to find you."

Finn had a strike of alarm, "Please tell me she isn't here" He didn't care what he just did; Bubblegum was still the last person he wanted to see. "I... I'm sorry for the carpet. Is it okay if I just, hide out at your place for the rest of the day?"

Marceline thought for awhile, "Well I don't see why really, but I guess that's cool, I'm not doing much but eating some dinner and then going to bed, but what about the movie you were wanting to go see?"

Finn slowly says, "I'm... Not so interested in going anymore. I mean, I want to and all, but... Not with Bubblegum… Right now, you're the only person I trust." Finn looked at the floor as the last couple of words came out. Those words almost lifted a weight off of Finn's shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think, officially, I would love to have 5 reviews before a new chapter, I didn't get that last time, and went ahead and uploaded this chapter, but it won't happen again. I want to know your opinion guys, so let me know![:**

Marceline blushes, "Well that's sweet Finn, I mean, I'm flattered, you want, uh, what anything to eat?"

Finn cheeks began to blush softly. It was like all the pressure was gone. He could finally relax. He felt at peace with Marceline. "Sure. What do you have?" Finn said smiling.

Marceline sighs, "Well, red foods mostly, but, I mean, I'm a decent cook, it depends all on what you want."

Finn put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking. "Uuumm. Surpise me." Finn said with a big smile.

Marceline disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with some strawberries and perfectly melted chocolate, the kind to dip the strawberries in. Marceline said simply, "I have some spaghetti in the kitchen too, I just figured we could start with this."

Finn chuckled, "Spaghetti sounds good too." Finn grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. "This looks really good!" Finn took a bite of his strawberry and a made an "mmm" sound as he chewed.

Marceline laughs, "Well someone likes the food." Marceline then disappears to get the spaghetti and brings back two plates, and some candles, handing one of the plates to Finn and grabbing a lighter. She simply tells Finn to try the food as she lights the candles and sets them down on the floor.

Finn exclaimed, "WOW! This looks amazing Marceline!" Finn rolled up his fork full of spaghetti. He began to slurp up his spaghetti, but the spaghetti fell of the fork like it tends to do. Finn began to slowly slurp up his spaghetti, being sure he didn't make a mess.

Marceline smiled, while slowly eating her food, "Well thanks. So, um, you wanna watch a movie?"

Finn looked at Marceline with a smile, "Sure." Marceline put on one of her favorite movies and curled up on her bed. Finn finished the rest of his spaghetti and grabbed the tray full of strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce. Finn asked Marceline, "You want one?" Finn laid down next to her while holding the tray near Marceline for her to grab a strawberry.

Marceline smiles and replies, "sure!" as she grabs a strawberry and eats it slowly.

Finn laughed and grabbed a strawberry and dips it in the chocolate. "Hey Marceline." Finn dipped the chocolate strawberry on Marceline's nose as soon as she turned to look at Finn. "You got something on your nose." Finn felt so relaxed, it really did surprise him.

Marceline giggles and puts some chocolate on his cheek. "You've got something on your cheek!"

Finn laughed, really hard. Finn wiped the chocolate off his face, and licked it off his hand. "Do you need help getting that chocolate off your nose?" Finn said with a slight joking manner.

Marceline blushed and wiped the chocolate off her nose. "Nope, I got it!"

"Darn! I was hoping I could lick it off your nose." Finn shocked himself when he spoke those words. He meant it as a joke at first, but he felt like he really meant it.

"Oooh, poor thing." Marceline giggled a little bit before getting up to put away the plates and blow out the candles.

Finn sat waiting in bed trying to focus on the movie Marceline had put on. But he could not. He was thinking about the feelings he is starting to feel.

Marceline sat on the bed. "Well, like the movie so far? Finally glad to be done with all the dirty dirty things?"

Finn was snapped back from his thoughts. Finn said, surprised, "Oh! Um, what is this movie about anyways?" He didn't know what he was feeling, but he didn't want that to ruin this night.

Marceline blushes badly, "It's about two people, that are convinced that they are done with love, and they meet through some chat site, and fall in love. It's one of my favorites."

Finn exclaimed, "Oh!" Finn didn't say anything else, and decided that he would try to focus on the movie. It is one of Marceline's favorites after all. Marceline tried not to, but she ended up falling asleep, her head resting on Finn's shoulder.

Finn watched her sleep for a while. He has never been in this situation, but for some reason he was fine with it. It even made him feel safe and secure. He finished watching the rest of the movie while he pet Marceline's hair softly. Once it was over he turned it off, laid his head back, and went to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW. IT TOOK FOREVER. AT LEAST IT'S HERE NOW OKAY?**

Finn had been deep in sleep. His dream seemed to last forever, and the day before seemed to be nothing but his imagination. At first when he woke up, he didn't realize where he was. The smell of bacon is what woke him from his slumber. He looked around dazed and confused, but then all the memories from last night came rushing back.

Marceline brings Finn a plate of AMAZING food, like bacon, eggs, toast, and ham. When she noticed that he was awake, she simply smiled, "Morning sleepyhead." Finn looked up at Marceline. He had never noticed just how beautiful her eyes were. Finn gazed into her eyes for several moments before Marceline interrupted his gaze. "Hey, I know I'm beautiful and all, but you're making me uncomfortable… especially after what happened last night… which I'm very sorry about."

Finn snapped out of his haze, just in time to reply, "Oh! No! It is fine!

Uuumm… Did you make this for me?"

Marceline laughed, "Of course it is silly. I'm not really that hungry but I

figured you would be."  
>Finn said awkwardly, "Sooooo... Why are you sorry about last night? If anything I should be sorry."<p>

Marceline exclaimed, "Noo! You have NOTHING to be sorry for! It was

definitely my fault that anything like that happen. I'm just glad nothing else

happened," and then added shyly, "and I sure hope you'll take this advice and go talk to Bubblegum."

Finn chuckled, "Woah man! It is cool dude! Haha." He followed this with a sigh, "Even though you gave me a lot of advice, I don't want to talk to

Bubblegum. Marceline? Can I ask you a question?"

Marceline smiled sweetly (for a vampire that is), "Of course you can… but you

can't except the answer you're looking for. Though you should really learn how to take action!"

Finn laughed quietly, "But this question has been bugging me ever since I learned the word... Marceline? Are you still a virgin? I mean, after yesterday, the question probably doesn't need an answer, but I still want to know. Are you a virgin Marceline?"

Marceline's face went bright red, the perfect tint of red for her usually, "Oh, well, you know, that question doesn't REALLY need to be answered…"

Finn was shocked, "Wait... Y-you are? Aren't you?"

Marceline looked away, "Like I said, doesn't need to be answered..."

Finn shouted, "YOU ARE!" Finn's face turned into a really big smile. "Then that means, all of your knowledge came from porn! It did didn't it?"

Marceline looked down, embarrassed, just, yeah whatever…"  
>Finn touches Marceline's hand sweetly. Finn laughs sweetly, "No, it is okay!<p>

Finn said smiling, "I think that is pretty cool." Finn looked up into Marceline's blushing face and said with a smile, "You told me to take action. Marceline, will you go on a date with me?"

Marceline looked down again, "Oh Finn… I can't… I'm sorry I'm just not ready

to date anyone..."

"I wasn't asking you to be my girlfriend" Finn continued to smile, "I just want

to hang out you know? Isn't that what a date is pretty much?" Finn looked down slightly as he started to blush, "We could do what ever you wanted. Please? Your the only person I can trust."

Marceline looked into Finn's eyes, "Finny, there's more to a date then just hanging out, and I understand, I just think that we want different things. But, I am fine with hanging out and being friends."

"Okay. I would very much like to hang out as friends then." Finn was smiling once again, "You've had to listen to me, so when it comes time to it and you want to talk. I'll listen." Finn gazed into Marceline's eyes when he said those words. "What do you want to do then?"

Marceline laughed, "I'm not really sure, do you want to eat your food though?"

Finn had totally forgot about his breakfast in bed! Finn blushed as he began to eat one of the most delicious breakfasts anyone has ever cooked him. "Marceline... This… This is amazing!-"Finn's eyes showed satisfaction with every bite. After he ate, he held Marceline's hand and told her thank you for the meal.

Marceline blushed, "Thanks! So, now what should we do?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hate me if you want! I like the way it ended. Since everyone's probably so eager to hear one of them say the title in the actual story. Enjoy reading! Loves!3**

Finn asked carefully, "Well, do you want to go on a picnic and watch two

trolls duke it out with their fists?"  
>Marceline sighed, "Finn… I told you…"<p>

Finn laughed, "What is so harmful about watching two trolls fight while we enjoy a sandwich?"

Marceline replied slowly and sighed, "Fine Finn, one chance, you make a move though, as much as I'd love to take your sweet little innocence, and we're done."

Finn chuckled, "We are both virgins anyways! I wouldn't know how to make a move in the first place! It will be fun." Finn said smiling, "I just, you know, want to get away, and have fun!"

Marceline looked at Finn, "I understand, seeing as you saw the girl of your dreams doing something dirty with someone else."

Finn shivered a little from the thought of what happened, "Yeah… So… What should we bring for our picnic?" Finn looked up at Marceline and smiled.

Marceline laughed, "I don't really know… I don't go on too many picnics, what do you think? I could make brownies!" Marceline finished her sentence a little too excitedly.

Finn smiled wide, "I could make sandwiches fit for an Adventurer like yours truly!"

Marceline giggled, "What should we bring to drink? Every picnic needs drinks!"

Finn laughed, "We could bring the blood of our enemies! Nah I'm just kidding. Lets just bring lemonade dude!"

Marceline smiled at Finn, "Aww. not something more risky? C'mon, be more creative!"

Finn asked, "Do you have sodas? Other then that, I don't know how to be creative with a drink."

Marceline grinned menacingly, "What about something risky?"

Finn chuckled a little, "What do you mean risky? Do you have something in mind?"

Marceline giggled for awhile before replying, "Nah, don't want to get the little angel drunk would I?"

Finn's eye went wide, "Ooooh. That kind of drink! I can't do that though Marceline! I'm underage!"

Marceline looked at Finn, smiling, "You're such a scared little pussy sometimes Finny boy."

Finn gasped, "I'm not scared of anything!"

Marceline joked, "Except for doing something bad!"

Finn was determined, "Okay! Maybe a sip, but absolutely no more!" Finn was glowing a little red when he said that. "I'm still going to bring lemonade."

Marceline got up and started towards the kitchen, "Works for me! I'm going to go start the brownies!"

Finn went with her, "Alright!" Finn opened her fridge. "I'll start on the sandwiches!"

Marceline smiled, "These brownies will be delicious! I'm excited for you to try them."

Finn laughed, "Just wait till you try my sandwich of awesomeness!"

A couple hours later, Finn and Marceline finished the food, Marceline looked at Finn, "Well, Finn, now that everything is done, shall we go?"

Finn smiled wide, and looked right at Marceline, "Heck yeah! Adventure time?"

Marceline laced her arm through his as they slowly walk to the picnic sight. She just laughed, "It is absolutely adventure time!"

Finn looked at Marceline nervously, "Marceline, I know this question is kind of random, and you don't have to answer it, but why are you still a virgin?"

Marceline sighed, "Well, the last boyfriend, he had big dreams, and I already was slowly ruining them so I didn't bother risking a baby ruining his plans for life that were more than I could give him…"

Finn got nervous, "Oh. Is he the reason you've never wanted to, you know, do it?"

Marceline sat down, "He was the last chance I had to… I usually avoid guys, yano?"

Finn stopped too, "Except me? Well, like, friend wise."

Marceline sighed, "Yeah… that sounds right."

"I'm glad we are friends Marceline" Finn said this smiling, while he grabbed her hand and continued to walk.

Marceline kept looking at the ground, "I am too.. I'm just sorry I can't give you the relationship you want..."

Finn chuckled for a little while, "Don't sweat it. I just want to thank you." Finn smiled. "You've been a true friend when I needed one most. I'm not looking for a relationship anytime soon anyways."

When they arrive at the picnic sight; Marceline hands Finn food. "Let's eat!"

Finn smiled and took the food, "Sweet! We're just in time for the troll fight too!" Finn grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite. Then, after they eat Marceline slowly leans in towards Finn.

"Uuummm. Hi." Finn starts to blush as Marceline leans in close. "Do, do you want a, um, drink?"

Almost instantly, Marceline grabs the bottle of wine she had brought and pours some. "I figured, since you said you'd try a sip…"

Finn grabs the wine glass from Marceline. Finn slowly takes a sip of the wine from the glass. He licks his lips, "Wow! It kind of tastes like strawberries." Marceline kisses Finn suddenly.

Marceline blushes, "You taste like strawberries too."

Finn began to blush uncontrollably, "You, uh, can I, um, have some more of that strawberry juice stuff?"

Marceline kisses him again, then pours another glass of wine nervously, "Sure... I guess."

Finn takes a few more sips as he began to feel a little light-headed. Finn, "Marceline? Do, do, you want the rest of this? I feel, kind of dizzy." Marceline slowly kept kissing Finn, hoping he would let it be something more. Finn dropped his glass and began to uncontrollably kiss Marceline.

Marceline pulled away from Finn after awhile, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What?" Finn says drunkenly, "I feel dizzy, and I don't know how to explain it, but I feel good. And I want you Marceline."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT OKAY.**

Marceline slowly leaned in; her face almost pressed against Finn's, and kissed him hard.

Finn felt her warm lips press against his. Even though Finn was drunk, he could feel passion flowing off of Marceline. He was mesmerized by her touch.

Marceline pulled Finn closer, pressing their bodies together.

Finn felt so close to Marceline. He didn't know right from wrong, but her body was warm against his. To the point that it wasn't awkward, in fact, it was comforting. Finn didn't know what to do, so he let his body take control. He pressed closer to Marceline. This was more then a friendly hug.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn, and pulled her lips away from his, and quietly whispered, "Finn are you sure you know what could happen, and that you're okay with it?" She was certain that he was going to push her away at any moment, but she still hoped that he wouldn't because she hadn't felt this important to person in so long.

Finn wrapped his arms around her, and whispered into her ear. "I don't know where else I'd rather be then here in your arms Marceline." At that moment Finn locked his lips to her neck and kissed tenderly.

Marceline smiled and moaned just the slightest bit, biting her lip.

Finn slowly kissed the right side of her neck up and down. After he did this a couple times, he bit softly on her neck.

Marceline continued to pull Finn closer until she was sitting in Finn's lap. She pulled away once again and whispered so lowly Finn could barely hear her, "Finn, I want you to go all the way with me, but only if you think you can do that and not regret it when you wake up in the morning."

Finn slowly replied, "Marcy.. Nothing we could do together would make me feel regret. Marceline the Vampire Queen.. I love you."

Marceline laid herself down on the blanket; just as the sun was setting, and let Finn take control of the situation, since neither of them had done this before.

"So, um.. Where do we. Um start exactly?" Finn didn't know what to do, but how could he? He only watched vampire porn and masturbated once!

Marceline blushed and giggled a little, "Uh, I think it would probably start with the removing of clothes. But tell me if you get uncomfortable and we can stop, okay?"

"Maybe we should have a safe word. Like, mathematical!" Finn chuckled a little. He was joking a little, but most of that was quite serious.

Marceline laughed for awhile and then nodded, "Alright that sounds weird but I guess it works... I'm nervous, no one's really seen me naked before... it's not that pretty of a sight..."

"Marcy. You look beautiful to me." Finn smiled at Marceline as he slowly got on top of her. "Nobody has ever really seen me naked either." Finn giggled.

Finn went down and pressed his lips to hers. His left hand started at her face and slowly went down her neck. He hesitated when he got closer to her chest.

Marceline smiled, "Nuh-uh, you have to take your shirt off before you can move down any further, and then I'll take my shirt off."

Finn blushed, and slowly took his shirt off, and took his hat off as well. Finn went back down and kissed her neck tenderly. He whispers into her ear, "It is your turn now."

Finn smiled and blushed. "Do you mind if I.. uuuuhh. You know.."

Marceline giggled, "You can do whatever you want, we established a safe word."

"Heh. Yeah. Okay. Here I go." Finn brought his left hand over Marceline's chest, hesitated for a second and groped her chest.

Marceline giggled quite a bit at Finn's shyness, because it was just so cute. Then, she looked up at him, "Should I- Should I take off my bra now?"

Finn blushed even more. "I think so, I mean, that is how it works right?" Finn giggled at Marceline.

Marceline slowly sat up just enough to unhook the back of her bra, and slowly sat it on top of her shirt; worried that Finn would laugh at her at any second.

Finn admired Marceline's body. Her body was warm for a vampire, her skin was smooth, and her figure was dead perfect to Finn's eyes. Finn pulled Marceline up a little bit so he could wrap his arms around her and press their warm bodies close together. "I love you Marceline. Thank you for all the trust you have shown me. I think I know what to do next. Are you ready?"

Marceline simply nodded her head, as she was in awe that Finn actually wanted to do this, drunk or not.

Finn smiled. He didn't feel drunk anymore. He was focused on nothing more then Marceline. Finn slowly started to slide down her body, stopped at her chest, and slowly licked her nipples.

Marceline bit her lip so hard she could almost taste blood, it was so unexpected and while she had gotten pretty far with her boyfriend, it had felt nothing like this.

Finn stopped after a while, and slowly kissed down her body till he came to her pants. Without asking, Finn began to take both her pants and her underwear off.

Marceline was so shocked with this new side of Finn that all she could do was let there and let Finn do whatever it was he planned to do.

Finn looked up at Marceline. "I hope this will feel good." He looked back down moved his head close to her pussy, spread her lower lips, and began to lick her "special spot" as he saw on the video.

Marceline gasped loudly, and ran her fingers through Finn's hair, and held on tight.

Finn had a sudden burst of adrenaline. It was almost as if he was sharing the pleasure Marceline was feeling. This feeling flowed through Finn's body, to the point that his licks became even more furious and faster to boot.

Marceline had to pull lightly on Finn's hair, she wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, but she was going to explode. She was short of breath, "Finn. This. Isn't. Fair. I. Need. More. And. Your. Pants. Are. Still. On."

Finn looked up, and stopped licking to look in Marceline's eyes. Finn smiled. He took off his pants and his underwear to reveal that he had a huge, raging boner. "Is this what you wanted Marcy?" Finn blushed as he looked at her again.

Finn blushed and smiled once again. He moved his "junk" down and rubbed on her clit with his shaft.

Marceline did everything in her power not to dig her nails into his skin and gasped so loudly that is startled some birds in the trees for almost a mile.

"Don't hold back Marceline." He smiled at her and slowly pushed his cock inside. It didn't go very far at first, but the feeling made Finn moan with pleasure.

Marceline clung to Finn, bit her lip, and still managed to moan so loud she had to put her hand over her mouth.

"It feels so good Marcy. Please.. Marcy. Don't hold back. I want to hear you, and feel you." Finn moved his hips so the tip came out, but then he slowly put it back in. This time it went further in. He could feel every detail of her pussy. It was smooth but tight. The feeling was warm and felt slimy in a good way. Finn kept moaning from the feeling of it all. This was so different, so new, but in every way possible, so right.

Marceline looked up at Finn and moaned again, thrusting her hips towards him, so that he'd move further inside her.

Finn gasped and thrust his head up. This sudden movement that Marceline did caused Finn to push as far as he could. His cock was all the way inside now, and it was tight, but it felt right. The pleasure was so much that he slightly collapsed on Marceline down to her neck in which he kissed and bit.

"Marceline. I'm feeling weird. I think… I think I have to cum." Finn stopped to look at Marceline.

Marceline looked up at Finn, "I do too, Finn... I want you to cum with me."

"Okay. Lets cum together." Finn began to pick up his pace. He moved faster and faster, in and out of her until finally he could feel it. He shoved his shaft as far as he could inside her, and unleashed his load. It was warm, it felt sticky, but it felt good and right. He moaned over and over again. "AAHH.. Marcy! Ah, it feels... huh... So. Good!" He could feel the slimy liquid oozing over his shaft as he kept coming. Then suddenly he felt Marceline's pussy tighten over and over again.

Marceline moaned loud, and ran her fingers through Finn's hair once again, as he collapsed on the blanket next to her.

"Did… Did you get there? I mean, I felt your, um, you know… Tightening." Finn said gasping for air. He could still feel liquid oozing from the tip.

Marceline was out of breath, naturally, so all she could do was nod her head, and then get up to start putting on her clothes before someone like Jake saw them.

Finn did the same, walked over to Marceline and hugged her from behind. He pecked her cheeks with his lips and whispered, "I love you." He smiled, but then all of the sudden he felt tired and woozy. Finn passed out on the ground next to Marceline.

Marceline kneeled down on the ground, worried, "Finn?!"

Finn hick upped. "So... Tired..." Finn managed to moan out. All that they did and the drinking had worn Finn out to the point that he pretty much blacked out.

Marceline finished putting on her clothes, and ran back to her house to quickly grab a bottle of water for Finn, and then flew back at top speed to give it to him.

Finn woke up after water was poured on his face. "Marcy? Can... Can we cuddle?" Finn giggled the best he could. He was completely exhausted and all he wanted was to be somewhere safe with Marceline in his arms.

Marceline smiled, "Absolutely, let me get everything packed up and we can go back to my bed." Marceline hurriedly packed all of the picnic things in the basket and rushed Finn back to her house.

Finn had his eyes closed most of the way there, but his eyes were open long enough to see marceline under his arms in her bed. Finn whispered before falling asleep, "I love you Marcy. You are amazing." His cheek rested on her head as he fell asleep with her in his arms like he wanted for so long.

Marceline smiled sweetly, and just before she too fell asleep whispered, "I love you too Finn."

**FIN**


End file.
